Marshall D. Thomas
Name: Marshall D. Thomas "Force Sword" Age: 27 Height: 5'8" Weight: 175lb Hair Color: Blonde, Black Eye Color: Blue Blood Type: AB+ Family: '''Marshall D. Teach (older brother) '''Occupation: Slave (Former), Revolutionary Army Captain, Assassin, Pirate Bountry: '''750,000,000 beri '''Devil Fruit: Kiha Kiha no Mi Appearance Thomas is a fairly young, tall, and slim military officer. He has deep blue eyes and blonde hair that hangs somewhat over his eyes and down to the base of his neck with a black patch of hair in the front right corner of his head. He has a soft face and hase a large scar running from the top of his left cheeckbone, down to his jaw. He has a light black goatee whith a blond patch down the center of where it is on his chin. He usually wears a grey trench coat with a white tank top underneath it. He also where black trousers with light brown boots, which he keeps the lower leggings of his trousers tucked into. He also carries a katana on his left side which had a solid black look to it with a square hand guard. Since he was a slave to the Celestial dragons, he has the mark of a slave on his left shoulder blade which he had cut an X across with his sword. Abilities Thomas is a Devil Fruit eater and a highly accomplished swordsman. His devil fruit is the Kiha Kiha no Mi, a Paramecia-type devil fruit which gives him the ability to create different sized circular shockwaves at will from any part of his body or any part of an object that he is touching. When it comes to fighting as a swordsman, Thomas can hold his own in a fight by using a combination of Haki and his devil fruit powers to make each swing of his sword especially dangerous. The ability to fire a shockwave from the back of his sword gives him the ability to swing at speeds strong and fast enough to slash through a Navy battleship in half just from the sheer wind force. He carries a sword called Shi (Meaning "Death"). His sword is something he forged himself and is his pride treasure. It is of very high quality, it was even strong enough to stand a blow from Zoro's Shusui with so much as chip in the blade. The very tip of the blade is a small amount of sea prism stone, making a stab to a devil fruit eater especially dangerous. At close and mid range weaponless combat, he is very deadly due to his devil fruit powers. Haki is one of his skills, making him a real threat to logia eaters along with the seastone in his sword. Personality Thomas is a very vengful and honor bound person. He is a man of his word and if he says he will do something, he will more thanlikely follow through on it. When he feels comfortable in a group, he is a very kind person to those around him and developes a brotherly bond with others. He does however have a strong hatred towards the World Government and will show no mercy to anyone who is associated with them, especially the Celestial Dragons but will openly support anyone who opposes them, like the Whitebeard Pirates. He does have a weakness for small animals and will often develope a child like affection for them. Any kind of human trafficing or slave trade is one of his few trigger points. If he encounters a known slave trader he will more than likely strike them down without hesitation. When it comes to the opposite sex, he is very polite and respectful. When it comes to the Warlords he has neutral feeling and usauly doesnt mess with their affairs. Seeing as how they are pirates and that they don't always listen to the government and the fact that Kuma is one as well. One Warlord he does dispise is Doflamingo for his slave trafficing organization. History Thomas was taken at a very young age (around 7 or 8) and sold into the slave trade market after being taken from his parents who's identities are unknown. He was sold to a Celestial Dragon by the name of Saint Francesco and kept as a slave for a long portion of his life. He came across a devil fruit in a food shipment to the palace and kept it for himself, later eating it and using it's powers to free himself and several others before escaping the http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mariejois%7CThe Holy Land Mariejois. He later joined the Revolutionary Army which was followed by him forging his treasure sword. Over time he managed to work his way to the rank of Captain and was tasked with freeing slaves throughout the world to join the Revolutionary Army. A side mission he was given was to kill any government officials he found allong the way which he gladly accepted. He currently wanders the New World to continue his mission while working as a one man pirate crew, seeing as how he plunders Navy ships and convoys, sending a large portion of the haul to the Revolutionary Army, which along with his killing of government officials, gave him his high bounty of 750,000,000 beri. Once the name of his older brother, Marshall D. Teach reached his ears, he was happy at first until he heard what his brother had done by killing Whitebeard and becoming one of the four emperors. He now swore to punish his older brother for the crimes he has committed against the New World. Before the timeskip he spent most of his time wandering the Grand Line doing as he pleased, occasionally running across notable pirates along the way. 4 years prior to the timeskip, he came across Thriller Bark where he spent a week trying to find a way off while surving hordes of Zombies and even fighting Ryuma while he still possessed Brooks's shadow. Eventually he made his way off of the island and headed towards Saboady where he stayed during the War of the Best. He asked his commanders if he could aid in the fighting but he was told to stand down, musch to his discontent. Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassin Category:Revolutionary